


yes, definitely, absolutely

by asexuelf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Incest, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Drabble, F/M, Incest, Pining, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Edric pines for the girl he can never have. She drags him along on a date.
Relationships: Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	yes, definitely, absolutely

**Author's Note:**

> whipped this up really quick between working on other fics as a warm up. hope you enjoy!

Ed and Em have always been close.

It's the two of them against the world. Their parents have always made certain of that, one way or another. They couldn't make friends lesser or greater than the Blights, but they could have each other. No matter the obstacle - parents, teachers, a broken coven system - they had their twin. No matter how lonely it's gotten, Ed always has Em - and Em always has Ed. They've never been alone.

Still… Edric finds himself gulping around a dry throat. No matter how close they are, it's perfectly possible for that to change. Two halves of one whole are still just that - _two_ halves - and can be cut into two distinct shapes once again all too easily. Edric and his sister are inseparable, just as all things are before they're separated.

With a nervous shiver, Edric shoves his hands into his pockets. For all the time he's spent sitting in their room, convincing himself that things will be fine, that they'll work it all out just like they always do… He hasn't managed to shake the fear from his thoughts. His heart beats thuddingly, painful between his ribs like the blow of a fist. Knocked breathless.

He almost wants to laugh. She usually makes him feel breathless in a _good_ way. She's so funny and smart and talented and cool. The only thing that could make him feel like this is the thought of her leaving.

He can't risk losing her. He loves her too much. He'll take whatever he can get, as many moments shared between them as he can hold in his hands, but he won't risk losing the ones they've had.

He can't. Between his selfish desires, this is the lesser evil. It must be.

When Emira finally meets him, smiling her beautiful smile, he knows. He can never tell her. Sitting here on her bed, waiting to confess his want for her… It had been stupid, even for Edric. He can never have her. He doesn't deserve her.

Emira's smile falters, shrinking into concern. Her hand finds his face, her fingertips so soft against his cheekbone. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he sighs, forcing a small grin. "I was just thinking… I love you. You're my favorite twin." 

"Aww." Her lips are at the side of his mouth, her lip-gloss making the kiss momentarily stick. "I love you too, Ed."

They hug. Edric is captured by the smell of her perfume.

Emira pulls away with a bright smile, which he tries to match. "Is that all?" she coos.

"Yeah, basically."

"Well… Good." She kisses his cheek again firmly. "Get dressed then. We're going out with Viney and her girlfriend."

"Just us cool kids?"

Already flitting away to their dresser, Emira laughs. "Yup! A double date for elite trouble-makers." When she strips off her shirt to change, he respectfully averts his eyes, hoping only that his blush will go unnoticed.

"Cool," he says, just a few seconds past comfortable. "I'll get ready."

She tosses him a shirt, a pair of pants, and a few of her favorite skirts. "Good. You can help me decide what to wear while you're at it."

He's happy to, but he's not sure he'll be much help. After all, Emira looks great in everything. She looks like the quick-witted beauty he's fallen head over heels for - like the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life loving.

In the wake of her brilliance, he forgets to be heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> edric: she'll never love me like i love her... she'll always be just one step away....  
> emira: yeah viney you're gonna love my boyfriend he's super cute
> 
> edric isn't the brightest, but at least the realization will be a happy surprise xD
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
